


Soft and Light as Silk

by GoringWriting



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Scarecrow Fear Toxin, Snowed In, fear toxin, scarecrow toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Zsasz, Penguin, Riddler, Harvey, and Jim are stuck in the GCPD building and Zsasz gets hit with Scarecrow toxin and the answer to the question, what would Zsasz see if he was sprayed with scarecrow toxin.





	Soft and Light as Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This could be triggering for victims of child abuse so tread lightly.

“I can't believe that I am stuck in the GCPD precinct with you of all people!” Oswald shouts across the room at Ed.

“It isn't exactly a picnic for me either! Besides aren't penguins supposed to like the cold?” Ed asks staring out the window at the raging blizzard outside.

“Quit bickering you two. Being stuck here is annoying enough as is,” Harvey says.

“Yes, if you are going to have a mental or emotional breakdown, or some sort of angsty heart to heart please do so quietly,” Zsasz says from where he's laying on top of one of the desks using his arms for pillows.

“Jim can't we just stick them in holding?” Harvey asks looking over at Jim.

“Can't heat here and there too,” Jim says.

“That's another thing, what kind of emergency service building doesn't have enough gas to heat two separate rooms?” Ed asks.

“Well excuse us for not planning to use the heating system in the middle of July,” Harvey snaps at them.

“I'm sure Victor two will fix his stupid weather machine soon,” Zsasz says.

“At least someone's calm,” Oswald says shivering a little and Zsasz sits up long enough to remove his jacket and pass it to Oswald before laying back down.

“Aren't you going to be cold?” Jim asks.

“Awww is that concern I hear?” Zsasz asks.

“No...well yes. I'm concerned about the amount of paperwork I'll have to do if you die on my watch,” Jim says.

“Yeah, if any of you plan to die in the precinct, do it when we're not here,” Harvey says and Zsasz grins that creepy little grin of his that makes Harvey shudder, before going back to resting.

“Don't worry about it, I can handle cold weather,” Zsasz says.

“Perhaps we can make a run for the motor pool,” Harvey says.

“You'd be frozen the moment you step outside,” Ed says.

“So, you'd feel right at home,” Zsasz says and everyone is shocked when Ed pounces on top of him.

Everyone watches the two men wrestle and no one is surprised when Zsasz easily pins Ed down with a gun to his head.

“Ed wait!” Jim shouts when he sees Ed pick up a cannister of Scarecrow toxin that a rookie must have left out. The warning comes too late and Ed manages to hit Zsasz in the side of the face causing it to spray him in the face. 

Zsasz coughs and rolls off the desk landing on his back.

“Someone get me lots of water!” Jim shouts but no one seems to be listening to him, they all seem to be focused on Zsasz who his slowly blinking his eyes as his breathing speeds up.

“Shit, I'm not sure I want to know what Victor Zsasz is afraid of,” Harvey says and Zsasz turns his head to look at Harvey and fear spreads over his face and everyone holds their breath.

“Daddy? No! No! Stop! Don't hurt me!” Zsasz shrieks at the top of his lungs and immediately starts scrambling away from Harvey eyes bigger than Jim's ever seen.

“Zsasz, calm down. I need a lot of water,” Jim says and Harvey heads to the break room which he hopes is warm enough.

“I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to make you mad. Please, not the belt!” Zsasz shudders curling up into the fetal position tears running down his face and Jim gets a good look at how unevenly his shirt clings to his back.

“Harvey hurry up!” Jim shouts and Zsasz looks up at him.

“Mommy, please not the cigarettes! Use the beer bottle, it hurts less.”

“Jesus Christ,” Harvey says handing several cups to each of them.

“On three dump them on his head...1...2...3!” Jim says and they drench him and Jim hopes that Crane hasn't fixed the formula for water resistance yet.

Zsasz shudders and wipes at his face breathing slowly returning to normal. 

“Victor?” Oswald says and the assassin looks up at him eyes still holding a touch of fear.

“Yeah Boss?” Zsasz asks.

“Here,” Oswald says handing his jacket back because clearly Zsasz is in shock.

“Thanks,” Zsasz says and then looks back at Jim and Harvey.

“Yes, yes, since I was four, no, I killed them on my eighteenth birthday,” Zsasz says answering their unspoken questions.

“Why didn't anyone report it?” Jim asks.

“This is Gotham, stuff like that happens all the time. Besides my mother was equally as bad and the one time I did report it the cops covered it up because my father was a cop too,” Zsasz says and then looks out the window.

“Looks like Victor two got the machine under control,” Zsasz says standing up but his legs buckle and he grabs the desk to steady himself while waving Jim off when he tries to help.

“I am not some fragile little doll that is going to break. I am still the same sadist and assassin I was before this,” Zsasz says walking over to Oswald who for some reason is now talking to Ed again.

“I swear, if you two are working together again warn me now because I am not dealing with more longing looks from across the boardroom,” Zsasz says.

“What? No! I mean yes, but no more longing looks. We're going to be partners in every sense of the word,” Oswald says.

“Mazel tov, now is there any jobs you need me to do or can I go home?” Zsasz asks.

“Yeah, I have one job for you. I want to know where your mother and father are buried,” Oswald says.

“Boss.”

“Victor,” Oswald says and Zsasz gives him the address.

Jim and Harvey aren't very surprised when a parking lot is built over where Zsasz said his parents were buried the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from this poem
> 
> The Truth About Monsters
> 
> The truth is this:  
> every monster   
> you have met  
> or will ever meet  
> was once a human being  
> with a soul  
> that was as soft   
> and light   
> as silk 
> 
> Someone stole   
> that silk from their soul   
> and turned them   
> into this 
> 
> So when you see   
> a monster next   
> always remember   
> do not fear   
> the thing before you   
> fear the thing   
> that created it   
> instead.
> 
> -NIKITA GILL
> 
> Be sure to come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
